Shibuya Yuki
by MelissaRM
Summary: They were soul-twins. All Shinou had to tell her was that one of them had to disappear and go live somewhere else. She volunteered, wanting to protect her brother. After growing up with bandits and pirates, she's back to save her brother again. Shin Makoku, here comes Ninja Queen Yuki!
1. Backstory-1

6

**Alright, this is a story about an OC. She's the primary character with all the Original Characters as a close second. Some people apparently don't like that so, if you're going to flame me about something please DON'T about that. Otherwise, review and say whatever you want!**

**Enjoy!**

**Back-story**

Yuki was born to a loving mother, father, a protective elder brother, and a twin brother born just three minutes ahead of her. She was the cherished baby sister of the family. But her twin brother was more than just a twin. They were soul-twins. Both of them held the soul of the same woman. Meaning they were both heirs to the same throne.

The ghost girl, later referred to as Julia, came to Yuki. Beside her was a man, Shinou. Julia was constantly arguing, begging the man for some other way. But when Shinou stated that it'd be dangerous for Yuri if there were two heirs to his rightful throne, Yuki agreed. Even though Yuri was older, she was stronger. If she could do something to keep him safe, she'd do it without a single regret.

Then she fell into the water, caught in some sort of whirlpool that took her to a world unlike anything she'd ever dreamed of. It was a world of giant animals with humans of all shapes and sizes, getting up to the size of mountains. She was taken in by bandits and three boys a little bit older than her. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy became her protectors because, truth be told, the bandits didn't really care if she lived or died at first. And then Garp was, if even possible, worse. The four of them constantly talked about becoming pirates together and sailing the sea… and Garp had no problem with beating the hell out of Yuki along with Ace, Luffy, and Sabo.

Yuki was the smallest and the weakest of the four of them. She was the youngest on top of also being the only girl. But she was also the fastest and the only one who knew how to read aside for Sabo, who refused to teach anyone because he hated anything that reminded him of life as a noble, which included books. By the time trading reading lessons for meals stopped working, she was strong enough to keep up with her brothers and even have a hope of surviving Garp's wrath when he visited. She became fast enough to get food during the free-for-all that dinner always became.

Everything went to hell when Sabo was murdered. The second he set out to sea to become a pirate, he was sunk by his own family. For the first time sense she was brought to the bandits, Yuki cried and didn't stop crying. Wary of crying in front of Ace (considering he didn't like spoiled brats) she snuck away, hid in a cave, and cried alone not knowing that Ace was also crying like a newborn baby elsewhere. She didn't come back for four days, and when she did everything was quiet and depressing for months.

Ace and Luffy got paranoid around then, protective of their baby sister. They were too worried about losing her too, especially because she was Sabo's favorite. She'd wait until everyone was asleep to train, and eventually showed her brothers just how strong she was by punching Garp in the face at the tender age of eight… which got her the beating of her life but still earned some trust.

Years passed. Life slowly got tougher and tougher, Yuki eventually becoming strong enough to take down a full grown bear all by herself. The bandits refused to let anyone set off until they were at least seventeen, but let Ace take Yuki with him because Luffy was too careless to be trusted with her safety… and so Yuki could take care of him when his narcolepsy started up.

The Spade Pirates formed, Yuki being the First Mate. Lethal yet not lethal because she actually hated killing, she was the best spy and infiltrations-expert in the East Blue. Ace, obsessed with becoming the strongest and the King of the Pirates, decided that he wanted to defeat Whitebeard, who held the title of Strongest Man in the World and was widely said to be the closest man to One Piece.

Jinbe, a large Tiger Shark fishman, headed them off and refused to let 'a punk with murderous intent' go anywhere near Whitebeard. The battle with him lasted five days, just the two of them going at it. Ace refused to let anyone help, knowing full well the fishman's strength. Then, shortly after that battle, ending in the collapse of both fighters, Whitebeard appeared. He stated he'd handle it himself, jumping down from his massive ship. Ace was already down for the count so nearly the entire crew charged the enemy captain in an attempt to help their captain. But with one attack they were all blown away, which led Ace to create a wall of fire to separate his crew from the battle, commanding his crew to retreat. Yuki refused and even made it through the wall of fire to fight with her brother… but then her entire world went black and she woke up with her crew looking over her with genuine concern on their faces.

It was obvious that Ace was captured. Tracking down the ship was pretty hard, even for Yuki. Eventually, the entire crew aside for Yuki were captured and detained, shackled and caged. When Yuki was sure that they were merely locked up and not in any real danger, she went to find her brother. She refused to lose another brother. She had to leave her Earth family to help them and then she lost Sabo, who was the closest and most understanding of her three brothers. She refused to lose Ace, the strongest of her brothers and the only reason she was alive, as well.

"A girl." Whitebeard laughed, standing and waving off his sons. "Ace's sister, huh?"

A couple years before, she'd unleashed some power and saved her three brothers from an enemy. She'd always known there was a danger of death by the hands of the enemy but that was the first time she got that close to not only losing her own life but that of her brothers. After that, they made her swear to never use it again. She slept for a week straight and event the bandits (who until around then still saw her as nothing but a worthless whelp) were worried that she'd never wake up again. But she didn't care. She'd break the promise, just this once.

Her eyes transformed into cat-like slits, her hair growing a few more inches and flowing upwards in a sudden storm. Water-dragons appeared from the sea, circling together and posing around her body with menacing faces. "I'm not going to lose my family again." She stated.

Whitebeard's comment about handling it himself was taken back because of the nature of her power. A Devil Fruit user is weak against water, useless when submerged. She was on the warpath and her element was water. For days, the battle went on. It only ended when the power seemed to run out and Yuki collapsed, resembling her brother's narcolepsy.

Yuki woke up in a man's arms. She recognized a scar on his forearm, knowing just by the single mark that it was her brother holding her. She opened her eyes a little more, looking around even though her eyelids wanted to close again. She didn't even have the energy to cling to her brother like she wanted to.

A man walked into the room without knocking at all. "Ah, she's awake." He noted. "Pops, the girl is awake." He called out the still-open door.

He had such a weird receding hair-line that it made him look like a pineapple with a blond top. She remembered him as the one that could transform into a giant flaming bird and contemplated between calling him Mr. Pineapple or Mr. Bird. And, damn it, she couldn't even laugh at her own name ideas.

"I see." The giant man chuckled as he entered the room, sitting down on a large chair Yuki hadn't noticed. He was one of those humans that, no doubt, had some giant in his ancestry. He was possibly twenty feet tall. "A strange power you've got, girl. Without the weakness of the sea, even."

Ace tightened his grip and edged away, glaring acidly.

"Burn in hell…" Yuki muttered, out of it. Barely, she managed to clutch her brother's shirt, fisting it. "I'm taking my brother and crew back."

"Alright." Whitebeard stated, leaning forward. "How about this? Become my daughter. Take my mark and sail with us."

"Burn in hell." Yuki repeated. "Ace is my only captain." Her grip tightened on her brother, her eyes finally winning the battle and closing. "I'm not leaving my family again…"

Ace sighed. She was more loyal than possibly even Luffy. The second they became friends, she'd become loyal and unwavering, even when standing in front of Old Man Garp and his Fist of Love.

"What if I join with you, then?" Ace offered softly. He'd already considered the offer a few times, contemplating the idea of becoming this man's son. The only thing that had ever kept him from saying 'yes' was his sister.

"If you wanna…" She mumbled before falling back asleep.

Whitebeard chuckled. "As lethal as she is, she's still just a kid." He stood, the movement easily comparable to seeing a mountain suddenly moving from its spot. "You'll be welcomed properly with your sister once she's awake enough to handle it. She'll be the first of my daughters."

Ace sighed and nodded, lying down with his sister once he was gone. He used his powers to heat his body.

"Chills some sort of side-effect?" Marco asked as he stood to follow his captain and give the siblings some privacy.

"Dunno." Ace sighed, his eyes glued to his sister. "The last time she used that power, we all made her swear never to use it again. She slept for a week straight and everyone was so scared she wouldn't ever wake up." is His

His grip tightened around her, pain ripping through him as he was reminded that she'd used that power again _because of him_. "She's still just a kid…" His little sister.

Marco nodded. "She just seems tired now. She'll pull through." He'd help make sure she wouldn't need to use the power again, though. Already, he considered the little girl a sister. He never thought he'd have a sister. Whitebeard always acquired sons. Female pirates were rare, and strong ones that interest Whitebeard are pretty much non-existent. Yuki was the first.

She'd gotten damn close to taking them all down, too. For her brother. She was loyal.

Marco walked out of the room and ran into a few other commanders. A couple of them were wary of welcoming the girl that was so powerful and so willing to murder their captain, their father.

"She was fighting for her brother. Ace is also joining us." Marco stated. "So long as we're not acting like stereotypical pirates with our sudden new _female_ member, I don't think there will be any trouble."

"Ninja Queen Yuki." Thatch read aloud from a wanted poster. "It seems she's most known as the enemy to all slavers. She's a master of infiltrations and not really recognized for any considerable strength like we saw."

"Apparently, she's only used that power once before." Marco stated. "And her family made her swear to never use it again, so scared that she'd never wake up again."

"Well, the girly did sleep for three days straight." Thatch shrugged. "And I think I prefer the idea of strength as compared to her ninja-skills. She'd hit us so hard and we'd never know it!" A few of them laughed at his sort-of joke.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Yuki is pretty easy-going and casual, only serious when she really needs to be. **

**Review! I COMMAND YOU! Please?**

**:3**


	2. Backstory-2

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed the first chapter! Please keep on reviewing so I think people actually care about this story. I judge by feedback how popular a story is, considering those are the people that actually CARE enough to take the time to type something. **

**I know I said that there would only be one backstory chapter, but people often complain that I don't give enough background info when I have a time skip. And this gives some insight to Yuki's 'issues' that you'll see later in the story. Hopefully, the story will be easy to follow even if you don't watch One Piece!**

**Backstory-2**

Ace became the Commander of the Second Division, though people often joked that Yuki was split between the first and 4th division. She and Thatch were constantly together. She fought with two swords and the two constantly trained together as equals. If not training, then they were pranking Marco every other day. Once in a while, Ace would get the honor of being involved in the pranks. A couple times, Whitebeard himself was aiding them.

It was a stormy day and Yuki was one of the few extra remaining awake to keep an eye on the ship. She was wandering the halls, skilled eyes on all of the rigging while still whistling a random tune. Everyone else was just settling down, used to the Grand Line storms enough to sleep through them.

_"Thatch_!" She suddenly screamed. Everyone got up and bolted, wearing everything from boxers to their usual clothes. The storm got a dozen times worse for about five seconds before snapping back to normal in a way they'd never seen before.

When she was found, she was on the ground with a large barbed sword sticking through her lower right stomach, gasping for breath as she coughed up blood. Thatch was on the ground, swords still in hand, dead in a pool of his own blood. Through her coughs and gasps, she managed to get out who did it.

"Teach… he… he wanted the fruit… he…" Yuki gasped out. Though her eyes were full of blood because of a head wound pouring blood down her face, she saw Marco looking over Thatch. "Marco… how is he…?" She gasped out before coughing up some more blood. "He's… he's alright, right?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Marco whispered as if it killed him, which it pretty much did.

Everyone was livid. All the doctors swarmed to save Yuki and the second she opened those innocent eyes, looking for Thatch… Ace went on the warpath. Swearing that he'd settle things, he bolted to take Teach down. After all, the man not only murdered his nakama, but had nearly done the same to HIS sister. Then he ran away. Ace would kill him.

Yuki was out of it for days, first too pained and out of it because of blood loss, and then too out of it because she was doped up on pain meds. Whitebeard and Marco were the only ones who could bare to be near her, especially a month later when she was finally 'Yuki enough' to comprehend (or rather accept that) Thatch was dead and Ace was gone to kill the one who did it.

The second she was well enough to train, she trained. Working out was the only escape she could get from the fact that she was on her own again. One of her best friends was gone and her brother was gone as well, off to take care of his murderer. For the first time in a long time, she missed her life on Earth. It was a simple life. She doubted her brothers would ever feel the need to get revenge like this. She missed her elder brothers and her parents, their easy simple life.

But she'd left for a reason. The guy had said both she AND Yuri were the heirs to some sort of throne and that having two heirs could lead to arguments and wars, danger for her brother. She was stronger than her brother and a male ruler will be less likely to be questioned. He was better off… or at least that's what she told herself. Otherwise, she'd go insane.

She started training with that power, figuring out what triggered it and then how to trigger it without so much emotion. She considered it payback. She'd sworn to never use the power again, just like he'd sworn to never leave her. He left her, off on some stupid quest for revenge while she was too wounded to sit up for nearly a month. So she'd train with that power.

And then they got news. Yuki was rather fond of reading news of her brothers. Ace would be scattered around, spotted every once in a while. Luffy would be more commonly seen, his bounty rising every day. But then they got news of an execution. Ace had been captured and a date for a public execution was set.

"We'll save him, Yuki." Whitebeard stated, using a massive finger to wipe away her tears before she even realized that tears were pouring down her face. "The World Government wants a war. We'll give them a war they'll never forget."

Yuki nodded and got the list of allies she was to round up. Everyone was given their own list before scattering. Her boat was a mix between a surfboard and a boat, standing-room-only and powered by a single massive sail in comparison to the entire vessel's size. Because it was a stormy day, the sail was down and she was off, flying through the water with an eye set on the horizon.

Eventually, the day came. Yuki sat next to Whitebeard, freezing her ass off despite the adrenalin pumping through her. The deeper they went underwater, the colder it got. She and cold didn't get along, which everyone always found ironic because of her water-based powers. She allowed herself to sleep, though regretted it quickly because her dreams were full of death. She was remembering Thatch and Sabo, but instead of them dying it was Ace.

"Good timing." Whitebeard stated, picking her up carefully and placing her on his shoulder like a parrot. He stood, pointing to the surface. "We go up in three hours. You are others skilled with infiltrations are going up ahead of time."

Despite the grave situation, Yuki grinned. She hopped down a few minutes later to greet several crewmates who would also be heading up early. "We're going up and finding spots to hide. While everyone else is attacking from the front, we'll come out and start attacking them from behind. Don't get caught."

She pulled out a coral-like device from her pocket, several others having similar contraptions. With the press of a button, a bubble formed over her head and she lunged off the side of the ship, escaping the bubble that kept Moby Dick safely underwater. She swam carefully, summoning her water-dragons to keep her hidden even from any fishmen that the World Government may have on their payroll.

Slowly and carefully, she got right up to the execution platform, hiding in the support beams underneath. She grinned, sitting there and waiting. As soon as the battle was underway, she and the others would come out of nowhere. She'd brag for the rest of her life, never letting Ace live down the fact that she had to save him AGAIN.

You'd be amazed how often a pirate that KNOWS he can't swim ends up falling into the water.

**Review and tell me how it was. Am I skipping around too much? Is it complete crap? I need opinions! Please?**


	3. After Marineford

**Wow, so here's what happened. It's snowing nearly a foot of snow EVERYWHERE in a city that usually gets maybe an inch that melts within the hour. Everyone is skidding because they don't know how to drive in the beginning SO I'm staying inside all weekend long. That's good for you guys unless the power goes out, because I'm finally gonna get back to writing!**

**:D**

**Here's basically when the actual storyline starts. She's been told that it's about time to return to her brother. Enjoy!**

**After Marineford**

It took a couple months for Yuki to recover in the slightest. After the funeral, she went to Amazon Lilly. The second she stated that she was Luffy's sister, Boa Hancock stated that she was Luffy's fiancée and greeted her as a sister-in-law. Upon realizing that they'd faced off during the battle before Hancock had switched sides to protect Luffy, Hancock literally threw Yuki at Traflagar Law and demanded he treat her.

"But I've already been treated!" Yuki attempted. "And it's been a month."

"I don't care." She pointed a finger at Law. "Treat her, lowly man."

Though Yuki could plainly see the rage in the man's eyes, he shrugged as if uncaring and motioned for Yuki to follow him into the sub. The second the door was closed, Hancock was satisfied and left.

"Does it run in the family to be moving around much too soon?" Law questioned in what Yuki assumed to be as caring as his voice would get considering she was a stranger. "I saw you at the battle."

"Luffy, Ace, and I were raised by Mountain Bandits. We're pretty much indestructible… pretty much." She winced, realizing that she couldn't say that anymore. Both Sabo AND Ace were now gone.

"But not immortal." Law stated, motioning for her to sit. "And if Straw Hat went so ballistic after losing his brother, I can't imagine the destruction his insanity will cause if he loses a sister as well." He grinned slightly, glancing at her. "Do you expect me to inspect your wounds through your clothes?"

Yuki sighed, deciding not to piss off the doctor. She took off her jacket and shirt. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"If you're implying I enjoy seeing a naked body, I assure you, if I want that, I'll go to another port and find myself a woman with a bit less lip." He grinned back. "Contrary to popular belief, I prefer my women without gaping wounds in need of treatment." With a flick of his wrist, he unwound the bandages around her torso, quick to put on gloves and grab some alcohol. "Be advised, miss, that body sweat is just as bad as dirt in wounds. It IS possible to get an infection from your own sweat."

That was his excuse to torture her mercilessly, not a bit of sympathy as he irrigated every single one of her wounds. The next day, after Hancock was assured Law tortured (I mean _treated_) her thoroughly, she was taken into the forest where her brother was. She met Jinbe properly, along with Rayleigh for the first time. Both were shocked to hear that Luffy had a sister.

"I was there, you dumbass." Yuki groaned the second Luffy started to apologize tearfully about not being able to save Ace. "And crying ain't gonna bring him back any sooner than it'll bring Sabo back." Though tears were in her eyes as well and, at the same time as her brother, a single tear escaped both their eyes.

"Listen to her, Luffy." Jinbe stated. "We cannot change the past."

"Pops is gone, Luffy. But before he died he told the crew to take care of you. He wants you to get to One Piece in his place." Yuki stated. She grinned slightly, ruffling his hair slightly. "Are you up for the task, big brother?"

He grinned his usual way-too-big grin. "Of course! Don't you listen? I've always said I'll be the Pirate King!" And then he pulled away from her, finally spotting her bandages. "Ah, you're hurt! We gotta get you to Law!"

Faster than you could blink, Yuki scaled Jinbe's body and hid up on his shoulders. "Luffy is trying to _kill me_."

"But Chopper isn't here so you gotta see Law!" Luffy commanded.

"I've already seen him, damn it. And it's been a damn month sense the battle!" Yuki snapped back.

"It takes longer than a month to heal from a wound, Yuki." The voice wasn't of Luffy, Rayleigh, or Jinbe. It was of a man with blond hair wearing formal war-like clothing expected of a noble going into battle.

"Who might you be, stranger?" Rayleigh asked stiffly.

"Pay no heed to the ghost behind the red cape." Yuki muttered. She hadn't seen him in ten years but knew full well who he was.

"Ghost?" Luffy chirped, looking at the man from every angle. Then he poked him, his hand going through the ghostly body. "AWSOME! Jinbe, look at this! So cool!"

"Yes, it has its advantages." Shinou chuckled. "It seems I've missed a lot."

"Why are you here, Shinou?" Yuki questioned, hopping off the fishman and standing properly. "It's been ten years sense you abandoned me in Mountain Bandit territory. Or did you _intend_ for me to die?"

"Oh come on, what good would it do me if I killed you?" He chuckled, shrugging innocently. "And how was I supposed to know they were Mountain Bandits? This world is so confusing. The good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys."

"Agreed." Jinbe stated. "So what brings you here now?"

"Her brother's kingdom is about to jump into the deep end and someone needs to make sure they don't drown. Also… uh, apparently Yuri thinks you're dead and Julia is rather cross I haven't told him otherwise." Shinou stated. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the last part.

"You're royalty?!" Luffy screamed.

"I already told you that, stupid!" Yuki snapped back. She groaned, mostly explaining for Rayleigh and Jinbe. "My twin brother and I are both reincarnations of the same person so both heirs to the same throne. It'd lead to complications when it came time to crown the king or queen so one of us had to leave. Yuri would never survive on his own. I was always the one protecting him, even though he was actually older. So I left."

"Oh yea…" Luffy mumbled, remembering her saying something like that before… a few times.

"In the paths we've chosen, we're going to see a lot of death and we're going to have to make a lot of tough choices, Luffy." Yuki stated.

"Is your chosen path still to do whatever possible to protect your twin brother, Yuki?" Shinou asked.

Yuki stiffened, instantly seeing the implications of that. She'd always thought all she could do was just disappear. To do more, she'd have to be near him, which would be a headache if it were to get out that she was a rightful heir to the throne as well. But, more importantly, he wasn't on this world. To help him, she'd have to travel to another world. She'd have to not only leave Luffy, but the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Once he's safe again, will I be able to come back?" She asked.

In the back of her mind, she saw how selfish it was to want to be able to switch from one world to the other and then back again whenever she wanted. But she couldn't just pick between her old family and new family. Either way, she'd likely regret the decision for the rest of her life. She'd forever regret abandoning her twin brother and she'd never forgive herself for just ditching the Whitebeard Pirates after they've already lost so much.

"Yes. And if I am unable, there are others connected to this world who will be up for the task." Shinou stated. "I'm not so cruel to let you make family and friends on this world and then rip you away forever, Yuki."

Yuki sighed. "I'll need to tell my friends what's going on. I can't just abandon them out of nowhere. They've lost enough."

"Of course." Shinou stated. "I'll be ready when you are." He disappeared like dispersing smoke.

"But…" Luffy mumbled. "I… won't be able to protect you this time, either… will I?"

"I'll come back and we'll fight. If you're not stronger than me then I'll make sure your entire crew knows that their captain can get his ass handed to him by his _little_ sister." Yuki grinned. She wound her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll train hard, then." Luffy chuckled. "Rayleigh is gonna teach me Haki."

"Fun. Hay, don't use conqueror's haki around your crew unless you know you can aim, alright? I made half my nakama faint once and had to protect them all… and then got an earful from Ace because he thought it was that other power I swore to never use." Yuki stated.

"YOU CAN USE HAKI?!" Luffy screamed. He bolted to stand in front of Rayleigh. "I can't be weaker than my sister! It's just not right!"

"You used it at the battle, Luffy." Yuki chuckled. She pulled her brother back into a hug. "I'll see you when I get back. We'll have that fight and then we'll have a party with so much food that even _you_ won't be able to eat it all." Leaving him with that thought to look forward to, she went back to her crew.

**Next stop, the KKM world!**

**FINALLY, the twins are gonna reunite and Yuki the Tomboy Queen is gonna drive everyone up the walls. What do you wanna see? Suggestions? I'm gonna be writing all weekend so, the more suggestions I get, the sooner I'll update. **


End file.
